Lunathia (Wonderful World)
Summary Lunathia is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is a Demon of Human Type born in the Makai. Due to her age, she was never around during the War between Humans & Demons, thus she has no hostility towards humans. She has a passive personality she is extremely curious, eyes beaming even. She uses an old fishing rod she found and to pass the time in the Makai, she fishes in the Blood Pools of said world, knowing she won't get anything. It seems that she is throbbing for the first time on the ground as she will go to the ground to recover the pupa of the demon king demoted by Sabe's order Sabe was also the one who taught her all the Swear Words in the book. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Lunathia Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Mazouka/Demon, Fisherwoman, disciple Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood and Flesh Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Demon Physiology, Can create attacks from her abilities, Soul Hax via Curse Link, Can ignore Durability via Curse Link. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this..) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Varies with Change Range. Standard Equipment: Her Red cloth (To use Blood & Flesh magic with), claws, & Blood Scythe. Intelligence: Very High (Under the tutelage of Friede.) Weaknesses: Despite Friede's teachings, Lunathia is still very naive. A total cusser thanks to Sabe. Feats: All the Blood & flesh created was from Lunathia's red articles of clothing, allowing her to not get pale. She is under the Tutelage of Friede, who is rumored to be the wisest Asmodian in the verse. Finally, she is capable of leaving the Makai, and not exposing her Asmodian status. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blood & Flesh Summoning:' Requiring Red Material to use, Lunathia can create Blood & Flesh attacks that only require the use of aforementioned material to use. It is said to belong to the swamps of the Makai. *'Change Range:' Lunathia's Original Ability. At default, she can go mid-range, but when pressing back and O, she can go head on, or distance her attacks with her long range mode via forward and O. *'Trinity Fam:' Lunathia's EX Ability. Lunathia summons 3 Pinwheel type blades that shred through the attack like a circular pattern. *'Dash Cancel:' Unlike all other characters (Besides Chartette, who doesn't have an Air Dash.), Lunathia's Air dash is restricted based on her O ability, and can't do it when in Mid-Range Mode. When pressing forward and O, air dashes can be canceled into Long Range attacks, while back and O can cancel into close range ones. (NOTE: All attacks are affected by the Change Range Ability.) *'Phantom Whip:' Lunathia's Command Normal. Lunathia swings blood at her opponent. the acidity does damage. *'Howling Beast:' An abomination of a blood monster appears from below by Lunathia, sending the opponent flying. *'Curse Link:' Lunathia's full screen command throw that requires the opponent to be as close as possible. The farther the range type, the more powerful it is... *'Misfortune:' If the Move hits, the opponent will be sent flying up, then get impaled by a demonic blade even Chartette can't even budge. *'Hell's Rain:' Lunathia summons arrowhead blades of blood that attack from above, piercing the opponent's head. Air OK. *'Coffin Blood:' Lunathia swings blood around overhead, and if it hits, it creates an unholy coffin that slashes the opponent from the inside. *'Disaster:' Lunathia places a pool of blood under the opponent. If they jump up, or is in the vicinity of the blood pool, spikes will come out, and impale them. Otherwise, it simply vanishes. *'Bad End:' Lunathia's Finish Skill with the Visual Novel endtype of the same name. Lunathia's attire changes to her true form, and she summons a blood arm that if it touches the opponent, it surrounds them in a sphere of blood. Lunathia goes ahead afterwards, and creates a scythe of blood, and slashes the opponent, exploding the Blood Sphere in the process... Stats *'Height:' 145cm *'Weight:' 40kg *'Likes:' Having fun, making new discoveries *'Hates:' Free time *'Values:' A Fishing Rod she picked up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Summoners Category:Scythe Users Category:Playable Characters